Mr and Mrs Shepard
by the8thevilex
Summary: Au where Jane and John are together but instead of twins they are a married couple. I plan on making this very long, detailing everything and I also plan on writing a second one where it's all from Jane's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

John Shepard married Jane M. 10 years ago to the day. He met her in alliance training and fell in love with the woman who could keep up with him and his was a military woman as was he and while he was rather a bit of an a-hole , she leveled him out with her kindness.

He didn't know much about Jane's origins. Neither did she if you wanted to get technical. She was just there. With her sexy biotics skills she had the flexibility to match his reach , and she was a good sparring partner.

John on the other hand was your average run of the mill marine. He was born on a military spaceship , grew up in space ships and then when he was old enough, he served on spaceships. He was taller than jane was and always very ' I'm the man , let's do it my way' , a renegade , as most people called him. He knew his way around tech , which came in handy when he served through Torfan. He couldn't say much but when Jane heard people call him 'The Butcher of Torfan' it caused quite the anger in her.

They didn't have arguments per-say they rather sparred with each other to talk things out and would gauge the hardness of eachothers punches to see how upset they were . It was like a match made in heaven , or hell depending on how you viewed it. For 5 years Jane and John had been on separate ships. Jane was currently ' Major shepard' and while it irked him a bit his wife was a higher ranking than him , he didn't delve too much into the jealousy. Commander shepard sounded way cooler to John and he liked calling himself that. Commander shepard served aboard the SSV normandy while Major Shepard was currently stationed on eden prime , working with the people there. They messaged all the time back and forth and were always updated on what the other was doing.

John was pretty close friends with only a few people . Those were people who he knew from way back in the day. Jeff moreau and Kaidan alenko were two of those people , David anderson was someone his wife knew from her wayy back in the day so he treated him as if they were close.


	2. Chapter 2

John Shepard grew jittery slowly , he didn't know where they were going but Anderson seemed pretty determined in what he was doing. The rest of the crew including lieutenant alenko and joker were all on edge not to mention there was an alien on board. He didn't like aliens really. His wife did but he wasn't one to go and make out with one so keeping his distance from nihlus seemed the best option.

After chatting with joker and Kaidan an announcement said he had to meet Anderson for a briefing. "Maybe he'll finally tell you what's going on sir. " joker spoke waving. Hand back towards John as if waving him away . John smirked slightly at his friend but responded as he walked out of the bridge " doubt it but I'll let you know what I hear." Joker snickered "Roger that sir"

He passed up talking to chakwas and Jenkins as John walked over to the briefing room. "Not now Jenkins. " he said as the private called out to him. Entering into the com room he was rather surprised but not really to see that Anderson wasn't in there. Instead it was nihlus and John barely paid attention to a short little rant he said before Anderson came in. Saluting he released once Anderson spoke " at ease commander. Now I bet you're wondering where we're going and why." John eased his back a little , still straightened but eased. " Well we've come to Eden prime to pick up the prothean beacon. The protheans were the civilization that founded the citadel thousands of years ago. They-" he was cut off by joker over the intercom

"Sir we have an incoming emergency transmission from Eden prime. Patching you through."

The three men's eyes turned to the screen where a camera was trained to the sky as a huge mechanical ship of some kind landed. Gunfire and screams could be heard as the camera was attached to the helmate of someone. Someone who Commander John Shepard knew all too well. "Oh my god" The voice of a woman spoke stating up at the ship as gunfire grew louder she was tackled to the ground by a woman who came into view "Major Shepard get down!"

When Anderson turned around John wasn't in the room with them. He was in the bathroom , trying not to throw up. If what he heard was true - his wife could be hurt or dead. Though usually he was this badass guy who didn't care much about anything but when it came to Jane - he cared a lot. He ended up stomaching the awful pit feeling in his stomach and simply splashing cold water on his face. Unlocking the bathroom door and walking out to watch their arrival on eden prime , shepard wouldn't talk to anyone. John didn't want them pittying him , he hated people feeling bad for him.

Eden prime was an absolute mess. He was frantic and upset to look for Jane and in result all of his shooting jobs were shitty. John went with kaidan and jenkins , jenkins had died, shot down by a geth. John didn't know the kid well , so his death didn't make him feel any kind of way. John was more focused on getting to jane.

"Hang on Major , help is coming , you'll make it!

"Damnit gunnery chief, just get out of here , go save yourself!."

Rushing around at the sound of his wife's voice he found a woman he didn't know , applying pressure to a gunshot wound that belonged to -

"Jane! " John cried out , alerting the two women to their presence

"Sir! Commander Shepard !" The woman shouted and waved a bloodied hand over for the two men to join her and the other woman. John ran over to them. Jane was barely conscious , going in and out of consciousness and unconsciousness .John felt tears fighting to get out as he stroked Jane's face. "You're going to be fine Jane - hold on." He then tunred on his radio " This is commander Shepard , we need someone to take an injured to the ship asap!" Shouting into his mic as the situation seemed to grow dire when Jane finally lost consiousness . A moment later two people came over to take Jane away and John started moving again , trying to keep his emotions elsewhere.

"Sir!" the other woman who had been with Jane spoke up

"Yes?" John spoke , still moving and not looking at her.

"I'm gunnery chief Ashley Williams , I'm here to help you, sorry about your wife , sir!"

"Ashley?" He spoke , stopping in one place

"Yes sir?'Ashley spoke , eyes widened in suprise.

"Don't bring up my wife again, she's not dead and I don't want to hear any of this. "


	3. Note on future updates for this story

Hey! Long time no see, I honestly didn't remember that I had a account. I plan on restarting this fic , and It'll stay in here , and I'll upload it onto my A03 as well (ao3 is the same as this username). I'm going to replay the mass effect series to try and make the game as close to the plot as possible unless I feel like changing things around ( which i will because i have plans uwu). So stay tuned if you want 3 Have a safe day 3


End file.
